


Is That, Nico's Writing?

by OfAngels



Series: Tumblr Prompt Series [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAngels/pseuds/OfAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Percy Jackson's butt is the most glorious thing I've ever seen It's like staring into the ass of God"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, umm... can I borrow your notes from class, Nico?"

  
Nico nodded, sliding his bag off his shoulder and digging around a bit before pulling out a duotang full of notes from the Italian lecture. Percy grinned, storing the notes in his own bag.

  
"You're a life-saver, man!” he shouted as he rushed off, down the hall.

  
Nico shrugged, staring at Percy’s perfect ass as he ran off.

\-----------------

  
Percy walked out of the library after almost two straight hours of studying Nico’s notes, and entered the infamous 2nd floor bathroom. Also known as the gossip wall.

  
There was almost always something new written about him on the wall, usually by the mysterious “Ghost”. As far as Percy cold tell, the guy had one hell of a crush on him.

  
He scanned the wall quickly, and sure enough, there it was. Ghost’s latest entry.

  
_“Percy Jackson has the most glorious butt I’ve ever seen It’s like looking into the ass of God”_

  
Something was familiar about the hand writing. Maybe it was the over exaggerated “J”, or perhaps the weirdly long “F”. Percy couldn’t really place his finger on it.

  
He shrugged, deciding to think about it after exams. He went about his business and returned to the library.

  
He stared down at the borrowed notes, at a very large “J” a and a little ghost doodled in the margin.

  
Oh. Oh!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation

Nico closed his locker, to find Percy standing right next him.

  
"Jesus Christ Jackson!" Nico shouted, flinching harshly.

  
Percy grinned widely. "Do you stare at my butt often, Nico?" he practically purred.

  
Nico feigned surprise, "Excuse me?"

  
"You're Ghost. And you constantly write about me, and my butt."

  
"Look Percy," he began, "I don't know where you got such an idea, but you are wrong."

  
One perfect black eyebrow raised, a sexy smirk settling one his perfect thin lips.  "Can you do me a favour then? Write my name."

  
Nico narrowed his eyes. "I'm not gay, Percy."

  
"Is that so?" the teen in question just crossed his arms. "Write my name. And maybe, just maybe I'll leave you alone."

  
Nico huffed angrily, pulling a pen out of his pocket and grabbing Percy's hand. He quickly scrawled Percy's name on the palm of his hand. There was no avoiding it. He knew his writing would match perfectly. There just was no denying it now. Nico dug his grave, now he would just have to lie in it.


End file.
